Toys
by KiyachiRawr
Summary: The twins have found a new toys, but these two are breakable. The plot might take a bit to get into.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Kiyachi feels the need to post this story, It's been in her head forever. **

**So… Disclaimer: Kiyachi doesn't own shit, so don't bug her. **

**KiYachi is sorry that it is short. **

**Oh, by the way, Yuki and Akira are you unisex names if you didn't know =w=**

**-Normal Pov-**

They had a new student today, Ouran high school, that is.

Well actually they had two, A set of twins.

The rumor was they were cross dressers, coming from a rich family of crossing dressing dancers. Their names; Yuki and Nao Tsukiyomi. No one knew whether they were boys or girls, or a boy and a girl. They looked like boys, and seemingly no one knew.

Anyways enough with that,

That set of twins thought a new day, at new high school would be normal.

Man, weren't they wrong.

**-Nao's POV-**

" Yuki?" I whispered softly, shaking him. His crimson eyes stared into mine, mirroring his.

I stuck my tongue out at him, my eyes mischievous.

" I've got shower first, lazy ass!" I giggled and ran down hall, I could hear his feet behind me, and I felt his hands grabbed my middle.

" NO! " I shrieked dramatically and he sighed, shaking his head. I brushed his white bangs out of his eyes.

" There's more than one shower, remember." I said, and jumped out of his arms.

" Oh, and good morning!" I giggled as walked away down the hall.

" DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" I heard Yuki yell.

**- 1 hour later-**

" So, Yuki-kun, still boys, right?" I said nonchalantly circling the male and female uniforms.

" Yup, still a boy last time I checked." He said and smirked.

" Sicko." I said picking up the boys uniform, going to get changed.

" Ki, Kichi?" I called out, standing in front of my mirror.

" Yes?" The sisters said together. I looked in the mirror again.

" Can you help me with guy's hair today?" I asked pointing to my long, snowy hair. The grinned wickedly. I gulped, and took a step backwards.

" Don't worry we won't hurt you." They said and exchanged a glance so quick, I almost didn't catch it.

" Just don't cut it!" I said and flinched at the idea. They nodded as they straightened my already straight hair.

They put my hair in a low ponytail at first, but then decided a high ponytail would be best.

It felt like hours until they decided to give me side bangs.

" Alright Nao-chan." Kichi said and smiled while Ki was jumping at my apparent perfection.

" Thank you, Ki-chan Kichi-chan." I said just as Yuki opened the door.

" Alright Yuki, lets face our first day of Ouran high school." I said, looking at his short hair contrast to my long hair.

**Kiyachi likey. **

**Kiyachi thinks the outcome of this chapter was great. **

**Well, in her opinion. Kiyachi is still just a newb writer so please go easy on Kiyachi. Please review? =P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, Kiyachi meant Nao and Yuki, Kiyachi is a bad child! BAD KIYACHI BAD KIYACHI BAD KIYACHI! -Giggles- Harry potter…**

**Disclaimer: Erm… do you think Kiyachi would be writing fan fictions if she owned this Manga? Forgot the class number wasn't sure… confuzzled Kiyachi… **

_(In Nao's Perspective)_

"Dammit… This school is too damn big." Yuki grumbled trudging beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up Yuki-kun!" I said my hands behind my head; not a care in the world.

"Oh, ask him over there." Yuki said and brightened up. "Cute." I whispered in his ear and giggled as he blushed.

"Hey!" I called and he looked at me. That wasn't a guy, definitely not a guy. I don't know any "guys" with eyes like that except me. If, you know, you could call me a guy.

She walked up to us. We smiled in sync and turn our head a little to the left…nice way to creep her out, right.

"Can you help us find our way to class 10-A, Miss?" I said slyly adding on the 'miss' hoping to catch her off guard.

"I'm not a girl," She stated hesitantly and turned around. I snickered, not a girl? Then I, my dear children, am a fairy princess.

"But I can show you to class a, seeming you're in my class." She finished and walked forward until we stopped at one the endless halls and to hall that said class 10-A. She opened the door and the Sensei looked out beckoned the brown haired girl in and put his hand out as if to say wait.

We waited outside until the door opened and our new sensei pulled us in and asked to introduce ourselves.

"Yuki Tsukiyomi, sup?" He said and I groaned silently thinking: not this again. He didn't like talking to people, so he tried hardest not to say much to people he didn't know. I heard squeals, dammit, I hate new places.

Oh joy, it's my turn. All eyes on me now… no, just no.

"Nao Tsukiyomi." I said and my eyelids drooped unintentionally out of tiredness.

"That was hot." I heard someone whisper, someone save us now.

"You two can sit over there." Sensei said and pointed toward two seats in the back by window.

This was where my boring day had started. We took notes, did work, ate lunch, did whatever.

My thoughts drifted to other places the whole time as I started out the window.

Yuki and I are closer than the brother and sister should be; hell closer than married cousin should be.

People thought it wasn't right. We'd never had someone around us, it wasn't our fault we didn't have as much love as we should have when we were younger.

It was always like this; my mum being out on some screwed up business trip and father, never mind he shouldn't even be consider a father, would be out somewhere every minute of our lives.

Yuki and I had only each other, and we were too close to each other.

My mother only bought one crib before we were born because she wasn't expecting twins. So we had shared it, she tried to separate us once and we didn't like it we cried.

We shared the same bed, we showered together, when mum called one of us for something we'd both come. We did everything together, we told each other about everything, never out of sync.

Everything we did, we both had to do.

It sucked being different genders; it wasn't the same Ki and Kichi being sisters.

We love each in more than a family way.

**There a little background info, The rest of the host club shall come in next chapter ;D**

**Review? You'll get the sexiest thing alive? ;)**


End file.
